PM Tomoko Magica - Malice of Emptiness
by YYWT
Summary: Six years before loophole of Homura Akemi started. The star of this story is just about girl with a single selfish wish. She chooses a path, meets and greets only to learn something that was right in front of her all along. Nobody remembers this story because there's nothing to be surprised about. (Of course there's going to be OCs both magical/ non-magical plus manga characters)


**AN:**** Been in my head for a while XD read tomomote if you read the recent watamote manga.**

**Anyway anime fans not many spoilers... but...**

**Anyway I going with the idea Madoka Magic started couple year ahead. Not too far but not now. Near future. Give or take five or six years. Also Incubators are genderless.**

**Also no crazy hair colors. Since this is 'real' world. Kinda.**

**.**

**.**

_Ah, the sigh of the bird who ate the red fruit  
Its mouth and its body  
Becomes stained with the color of sin_

_**.**_

_The truth is always merciless  
I want to shut my ears and eyes  
When someone hears my prayer, now,  
Believe. Let's make a miracle.  
In the dry ground  
With the blood shed_

**Mugen Kairou/Infinitive Corridor by Tamura Yukari**

**.**

_Our greatest pretense are built up_

_not to hide the evil and the ugly in us, but our emptiness._

_The hardest thing to hide is something that is not there._

**Eric Hoffer**

**.**

**.**

Makuhari Shuuei High School branch of Harajuku Educational Academy, nicknamed "Haramaku" was a regular school within Tokyo Prefecture. Consisting of several students, considerably known for having a decent sports team. Its structure divided from central building being three stories high, outside corridors branching out to either a west or eastern wing. It was modern school, bearing a classical design most buildings were known to have.

Inside that building was a new seed of potential.

Walking, thinking and silently existed a young high school schoolgirl. Only in her first year, winter slowly came to an scholastic end. Her demeanor seemed odd, frizzled long black hair, baggy green eyes bearing a tired frown. Unfortunately in her second trimester, from the window seat she was sent toward central second row. Middle of those four schoolmates, always chatting of their social life. Winter break came soon after every day, even with a desire to change that very same tired girl was easily stressed by vocalization. Deeming herself higher than her fellow classmates, seeing their trends steaming from sluttish attire only to contrast when she, herself, desired to be accepted. Everybody knew her name, since her every action backfired into some public display of shame or plain weirdness. Her name was of failure, a level only Kuroki, Tomoko could make happen.

Scholastic outfit yellow colored suits, white dress shirt having a red tie and wearing mandatory skirts for girls being of any length. Unlike most female students, Tomoko wore a knee-length skirt followed by black leggings, where like most of the student body had miniskirts.

The start of a long list that divided embodiment of social anxiety Kuroki, Tomoko. Underneath her desk laid a flier given by the classroom president explaining a Christmas Party with the whole class. Already in her subconscious she'd rejected the idea, knowing full well that she could never reach payment quota, because she'd already spend most of her allowance. Never really taking in consideration towards her own lack of social communication skills. Her life in whole was simple: average grades, a nice family and routine days consisting of playing games, if not cybernetting. An unfulfilled life, being a full fledged otaku but never considering herself one. Sitting in her desk, bearing an absent expression listening to her class teacher, every once in a while taking notes.

Another few hours later sounded Haramaku's bell, readily student left for home or outing with fellow friends. Getting up from her own desk, nobody greeted or spoke goodbyes to her, winter break was only two days away.

In that whole time from her class to her shoe closet, not a single word was spoken.

It was a deafening silence. No need to mention lonely.

Her voice only sounded at home, in public her head was overrode with thoughts, forgetting what it was like to socialize. When did it become hard to relate towards other people? She couldn't remember, hell if she knew maybe she'd stop blaming everybody else. Her scorn momentarily existed soon replaced by some sort of idea, grabbing out of her skirt pocket was her Iphone, messaging Maruse, Yuu: her best friend. Actually her only friend. From middle school...

Wanna go to the mall? She messaged. Staring at her cellphone for a moment, continuing her path back home, she felt an odd sensation of anger. Stemming from nowhere, really.

Flashing abruptly were flowing imagery siding with childish giggling.

Clicking her tongue, grimacing the lack of response from Yuu, Tomoko placed her cellphone back into her pocket. Going back home, her silent voice became deafening to her ears. After twelve blocks, she was stopped by a red light, cars passed her by in road going towards the city ward or residences streets. If she were to go east, she'd would arrive into the city were McDonalds or a good classy Cafè would be. She never went unless she needed to study better. Noisy street were nothing new, giggling voices should belong to some bitches, Tomoko thought grimly. Biting down on her lower lip, moving her hands to hold her backpack strap, a voice whispered to her:

"_Come and join us... I'll save you." _

Swinging her head right to left, unable to see who had spoken to her then just shrugged it off, taking a step forward on the signal of the green light. Flashes popped over and over, yet lasting less than a second, it felt like she was momentarily lost in her own, involuntary, daydreams. Finally away from any connection to the city, walking streets usually lacking in cars there were passing housewives and kindergartens. Her brother lived on the other side, making it likely he'd return an hour later, or two if he'd had soccer practice. Behind flickered ghostly image, unnoticed by her, its long stringy hands moved behind her from to the front, allowing its skull like head to bite.

"_I'll make everything better! C a k e... Cakey, Ca ke..." _The childish voice rang into Tomoko's ears. No longer disturbed by the unknown source from the voice, her cynical eyes dulled into something joyful, unaware what had occurred.

"_It's all their fault... you're beautiful and elegant. Come, come... we'll find salvation and acknowledgment."_ The alluring voice pampered her, before long she found herself passing her own home. Each step directed further and further down towards Hanashima Ward, a place where for some unknown reason a group of diversity between age and gender were gathering. Walking behind two adult men, she saw several of middle school students, young women and middle-age men having dull expressions. They heard the voice of their believed saviors, beginning to walk further down the road.

'I should just die. I don't need to deal with bitches and whore... bastards nor unrefined men.' Tomoko thought as the other world voice agreed.

Her interior state of mind, no longer understanding constrictions or limitations, engulf all around by a fundamental belief that everything was going to change. Reality slowly turned and twisted into something completely different, people all around entered into an abandoned factor of the seventies. Ironically enough, because of high mass suicide it had no other choice but to close. Its building closed and never sold for superstition, believing demons lurked after such self-inflicted deaths that it became undesirable reminder of human weakness. Air stagnated smelled harshly of contrated dust inside the factor. Some people sat themselves down on covered tables and machinery, mumbling and grumbling of their everyday life.

"_I know a key to reset life, to make everything better... I'll save you from yourselves."_ Tomoko smile, staring at those men gathering the ingredients towards happiness.

Of course she'd think that, on her neck laid a witch's kiss right near her collarbone.

Gasoline containers were slowly opened and placed all around the building, one of savior's puppets began to close the shutter darken the room in the process. Desire ran through every single individual, hoping that what was said would become true. Her nostrils flared up by the excessive amount of gas fluids, dust particles and lack of fresh air. A man with a lighter in his hands, flickering his thumb down was unable to use it. Being transparent plastic, she could tell it was almost finished up for the straw was unable to absorb last drops of gas. A struggling clicking of the light was harmonically peaceful. Almost her whole mind had not any thoughts of her own, forgetting even her own name, closing her eyes allowing darkness to swallow her whole.

"Santa La Grazia!" Shouted an elegant voice, her drowsy eyes shot open when she realize she was no long in the factory.

A world unlike anything she'd ever seen. Monsters moving, looking like cut-outs from a picture book, giggling and squealing everywhere. It look like doves flying with rotted olive branches, behind them a sky filled with grayish and black oil painting marks. The ground was covered in strange drawings, unknown to Tomoko were runes, behind her was a black cat with four ears. It's beady eyes shone blue, like three dots on his long downward ears with three stems. Around the long ears floated silver rings. Its head was bigger than its body, oval shaped, like its incredibly fluffy black tail similar to a fox's.

"_You have potential. Come I shall grant you any wish in return for power!" _The voice reminded her of a girl's voice going through puberty by how high pitch it was.

Unable to understand what was happen, Tomoko staggering legs gave in, watching in front of her a disgustingly huge monster. It looked like a horrible Lovecraft monster, bearing heavily similarities to an featherless angel moaning onto of Mount Mihara's Volcano, her skeletal wings stretch up calling forth her dove minions. Each moan the creature made forced a sonic burst, yet the elegant voice girl flew into the air to attack.

Her hair curve around her chin, having three green highlights in black colored head. Her weapon most noticeably highly decorated glaive, bottom of it had varied types of sparkling gems fused into the neck attached itself onto the red staff. Slamming the blade deeply inside the dove-made barrier of that monster. Watching the scene, Tomoko notice the girl had army black leather strapped boots with green straps. Her green pleated skirt was above the knees, however longer than most miniskirts, matching her beret with sewed golden string motifs. Dodging each new attack, consisting of dove putting themselves explosive death, flipping to the side a button of her blouse broke showing more skin of her medium sized breast. Around her popped high-collar laced around golden string that formed a miniature rope that her her green cape in place. The cape itself was outline by more yellowish gold, being large enough to cover her entire body, if she needed to.

Speechless, watching a fight only people could see in anime or manga, finally showed itself.

"_Come on! You have potential, I'll grant you any wish in return to fight like Sanaye."_ Tomoko didn't even notice. Far to lost in the most frighten and beautiful thing, she'd ever witness. Clashing noises sounded heavily, the caped girl circled her glaive every defensive action reacted an offensive movement, slowly getting closer to that very incredible monster.

Tears fell from Tomoko's eyes... feeling like her death was closing on her.

How could any person defeat such a scary monster?

Suddenly the heroine threw her cape back, lifting her right arm into the air, out of nowhere appeared thousand among glamoring daggers. Their handle colored gold, if not bronze, with silver fillings. Then each metal blade shone with a brighten luminous ready to blind anything, her voice rang out "Lumi Del Fantasma" Dagger pierced the strange world, passing through each attack, turning everything into ash. Screams filled up everything, moaning the monstrous angel sadden feminine face morphed into a worm monster, expanding its mouth like a tunnel worm. Even its black hollow eyes turned red. Each moviment to move forward became reflected by caped girl's dagger attack only conceal herself into her cape.

Using both hand, swiftly opening her cloak a huge glaiver, larger than her slim body showed itself.

Grabbing that unrealistic big glaiver for an attack, yelling without cracking her voice "Malizia Del Giustizio!" Thrown like a small stick, magic circles glowing a lime green were forming underneath her, out of nowhere came from above a thousand glaiver strike onto a screaming featherless angel monster. Fading away, so did the illusionary world. Black short hair girl's body suddenly burst purple showing a double chested brown coat, black pants and brown shoes. Tomoko found herself in an empty room, however still in that very same factory...

...wait.

"What? ..." Her body began to tremble in remember those previous events. "Eehh EEHHhh—! No... NO! NONONONO!"

In the end she ended screaming. She never wanted to die.

**Chapter 1****: Magic, Miracles and Monsters Do Exist.**

'What is happening? A magic girl?! They're real?!' Her thought burst out continuously, walking down silently together with Sanaye-san. Keeping silent, looking on the girl's shoulder was that strange black cat like in Sailor Moon, if it had four ears. They hadn't spoken for like half an hour, after messaging her mother she'd be out, Sanea had been guiding her somewhere. Being a nervous reck, unable to form questions or words, fearing every moment of her existence. Shouldn't magic girls be cutesy or slutty? Like Precure or Sailor Moon?! Shaking her hands held tightly onto her backpack straps. Sweat forms all around her body, following one foot away from quiet girl.

They entered into Cameriley Bear Cafè, two floors cupported by vivid green wood, white tile floors and sets of tables for duos and groups to seat around. From the entrance Sanaye order two cappuccinos with a hint of cinnamon.

Taking the given beverage, they began to go towards the corner of the building, near the window where was partial block by recently placed sign. Through that very same window, she notice not many people were passing through or alongside that sidewalk. From their position, any fellow client were four feet away in spite of their noisy voices. From jumping off Sanaye-san's shoulders, the abnormal cat jumped onto the table with a smiling face. She felt herself being reflected by its deep blue eyes, without blinking or moving a muscle, the cat spoke once more.

"_Hello Tomoko! I'm Gobei, it's a pleasure to meet you. Are you ready to become a magic girl?" _Its tone seemed reasonable enough, however Tomoko felt her brain go into overdrive.

Because if she became a magic girl, she would easily become popular in the eyes of her class, getting men left and right. It was like a nobody, in Heartcatch, that change drastically becoming a magic girl. Pretty Cure wasn't an exactly good example, yet it was close enough. Overly imagining the outcome, she felt her mouth water by the exciting idea of being flocked by boys. That her body would develop more, because every single magic girl was highly hormonal that their body develop by the end of every season. Those thoughts brought shivering into her bones, swigling her fingers mindless, just imagining becoming one of the most powerful, if not more popular, girls in her school.

"Gobei, you should let her know that this isn't a game." Those dark brown eyes reflected her, saying such words coldly. Sipping the coffee bought, Sanaye quietly listen to Gobei introduction:

"_Oh yes! Anyway in order to be a magic girl you must make a contract. It's pretty standard for I grant you one of your hearts desire, be a miracle or a simple consumable return of that consensual contract you are abiding duty to always fight witches. I can make any wish you desire to become a reality, so what do you say?"_ Wait wasn't there a greater good to be done? This felt odd, Tomoko rubbed her chin questioning such easy ways into Magical Girl's universe.

"Wait... so you weren't sent by anyone to find 'chosen' heroines?" It couldn't hurt to ask.

Gobei titled his head, seeming almost that of a shrug. _"... We were sent by somebody, that's for sure. However 'chosen' 'heroine' is seemingly something you humans call 'destiny'. You have potential, so maybe you are definitely chosen."_

"This isn't a game. The only reason I came today was because of a lucky break. Witches, Familiars and even Magic Girls will come after you or the people you love." Sanaye placed down her plastic cup, dull eyes never showing any particular emotion. Piercing a grim grimace, she worried of what that girl had against her. "In this route, whatever wish you make will effect your main magic skill. That wish you make will ultimate balance itself out when the time inevitably comes. Make this contract come true and you'll never find peace in your far too peaceful life, Otaku-san."

"I am not an Otaku!" Growling at her senpai. "What do you know about me anyway?!"

"My cousin knows you, you're lucky I live near the border of this city." Her elbow placed itself on the table, allowing her fingers intertwine by both hands above ground, her chin rested there. Sardonically smiling without even a speck of kindness into those hinting lukewarm eyes "This is the only singular reason why I'm giving you a heads up about Gobei big master plan."

"Ehehehe... That girl doesn't seem capable of doing any wrong. Like a mascot of sailor moon." Forcing a chuckle, pointing her shaking finger, wondering why that weirdo of a girl became so much more evil.

"What about Koyemshi?" Something felt off by such a retort.

'She calls me an otaku when she watches anime too?!' She growled angrily at other girl. Gobei flickered her tail left and right calmly, awaiting some sort of response. Being an animal, her unchanging expression didn't leave much of a mark on Tomoko. Griping her right hand then slamming her left, rejecting such a preposterous idea "Don't call me an Otaku when your obviously one!"

"..." Sanaye eyes closed, sighing, making an awkward silence follow.

After raising her voice, freezing in place acknowledging that she'd made a seen, she felt everybody's eyes on her. Physically shaking by fear, moving her hands under the desk playing the hemline of her skirt in order to forget her shame. Having quivering lip that her face turn beat red, Sanaye began to chuckle showing an attitude of victory. 'What a stupid bitch. Hopefully people will mind their own damn business.' Worrying, unable to look up until she gaze from the corner of her eyes: seeing that not a single person look like they notice them. Making clench her skirt all the more harder.

Calming herself down, her casual tone turn even weaker, asking "I can have anything I want?"

"_Anything at all: like a cure, a feast for royalty, help in certain social areas and even something simple like cake."_ Gobei's somewhat excited voice aflutter her. Definitely that alone made up her mind, unable to think about the downside of such a possibility. Then again there was that little detail about fighting witches. Observing her stretched out fingers, a limitation she'd placed on herself to not go without think became very short. She wanted to have a miracle worth having. But what would such a miracle be? Considering the options given to her, an articulated pause sounded before lifting her eyes towards the magical cat.

"I have to fight witches? What do they look like?"

Frowning Sanaye held disbelieving regard at her words. Until she randomly heard Sanaye-san's voice _"Is she stupid? Did she not hear a single word I said?"_

"Ahh! What are you doing in my head?!" Freaking out that now Sanaye could speak telepathically. Could all magic girls do that?! Scratching her head instinctively, before realizing how futile of an effort that was.

That mellow incredible look faded into somberness, recently replacing atmosphere to something lighter. Opening her mouth, Sanaye's words were never voiced, Gobei continued the discussion._ "Of course, silly. It's an efficient way of communication between the parties in battle. You can speak telepathically for around a hundred yards. Sanaye is correct about how whatever wish you make shall ultimately influence your main weapon and magic. The weapon is more prone to a state of mind than the actual wish itself. Your attributes all depend on yourself and I can already inform you which states of yours will surpass your human self."_

"So I won't be useless like Mercury?!" Panted out in thought that she could control what main powers she could posses.

Sanaye rolled her eyes, Gobei replying calmly _"I don't know who Mercury is, however, your powers are based on two things. Your major currently used mental state and your wish."_

"Then I know what I want!" Slamming her palms strongly onto their table. Licking her lips, eyes sparkling at Gobei like the three national treasures. She started to speak only to find herself unable to vocalize her wish, a feeling being choked, unable to understand what was happening. Then after half a minute, that deathly choke release itself as she gasped for air.

"_Sanaye you've already explain everything to her. She has no particular forethought about the consequences." _Gobei sounded like she was pouting angrily despite her face was unchanging unlike her altering tone.

"An idiot. I'm telling you, I warning you... that this isn't a game! This is no different than a scamming ad that promises free music for your cellphone. In the end you do have to pay, maybe lose your identity in the process." Sanaye had risen from her seat, grabbing Tomoko from her collar, who was still breathing for air. Culmination of her uninteresting frustration, she was flung back into her chair, growling at the older girl.

"Miracles don't happen everyday, you know! If it isn't real then whatever..." Grumbling snarling an expression looking anyway but into those flaring cold eyes.

"_It's definitely true. Like that witch you saw today. If you'd taken my suggestion earlier you would of became a Magic Girl in a single flash."_ Turning her head toward her right, questionably showing skepticism, unable to connect that monster she saw was a witch. Her heart skipped a beat, eyes widen and finally a weight had been place. Shaking from fear never wanting to admit she had no desire to fight such bruteful monsters. But if her wish came true? There certainly had to be a loophole. She could make such a promise and still would never have to lift a finger. What could go wrong?

"I'm paying for the drinks... But let me tell you one thing, Tomoko-kouhei." Sanaye stood from her seat, turning her back getting ready to leave. "You'll regret it, everybody does sooner or later. There is no wish that isn't born from a curse. No matter how selfless they seem to be. I can tell you won't make it through the first week. I will eat you when you ripen."

Accusation sounded itself eerie and out-of-place. What the hell was this bitch going on about?! She wondered, biting her lower lip by agitation alone.

Complexion of underlining fear warned the notion for her to waver from the cat's promises. Sanaye's back passed through the entrance of Cafè, keeping sure she was long go, Tomoko face Gobei allowing a smile pass her lips. She could have anything? Anything in the world and wouldn't have to lift a finger. It wasn't like the whole world would depend on her anyway. What were the chances of actually getting attacked? Probably close to none. What should she wish for? She grinned, rubbing her chin thinking of a ultimate wish.

"_Have you've decided on a wish? Anything you want can come true! So Tell me... Gobei, all of your desires."_ Those blue eyes looked deep into her soul.

Tomoko asked for her wish, cars sounded loudly mixing together with people's voiced, Gobei used her longer limb like ears to grab into the girl's chest. Nobody saw anything, not a single soul looked as the final contract would soon be made.

–..-.-..-.,-.,-.,-.-.-..,-.,-.,-.

It seemed impossible, however, just merely going to school showed itself to be an ironic trip. People who wouldn't usually give a second glance at her, waved at her and gestured an acknowledgment. Feeling those eyes staring at to her, it felt like her dream came true when it was boys of the same year. All of them being highly cute and elegant. Some girls smiled, even never knowing her name. She, herself, had not changed appearances. Wearing her typical long length skirt, her hair being frizzled and still having baggy eyes. She couldn't stop from grinning feeling the force of her wish coming true, no... it was finally realizing itself for what it was.

"Hello, Kuroki-san!" Waved a brunette she didn't know.

Passing to her left was a cute black short-cut boy "See you!"

Just those acknowledgments made her feel on top of the world, in spite being a bit afraid of such visual contacts. She didn't have that much luck in socializing, knowing it to be true yet never wanting to surrender to such a truth: denying it till the end. Now every had rotated, every person wanted to know her and so much more. Getting to her classroom, she felt the eyes of every student staring at her, instinctively shaking her down to the core by fear alone. Anything she'd do would come to bite in the ass, she couldn't, she wouldn't make a fool out of herself!

Unseen by the rest of mankind was an alien cat following her.

Sitting in her designed position, the people talking among themselves began to talk to her. It was the spikey blond hair boy, always having fun at that girl's expense. His eyes shone through his rimless glasses, even if he was already dating there was just something in his eyes "Kuroki-san... I don't think we've ever gotten the chance to talk."

Giving her his hand to shake, seeing it being welcoming honestly scared her.

Slowly she took that hand, binding themselves to a firm grip, she swore she'd always be happy.

.

.

**AN:**** I'm kinda of cheap-staking but I'll update later, please review if you enjoy.**


End file.
